Hearts and Chocolate
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: A series of Valentine's Day/White Day centered, cute and fluffy one-shots as my gift to all of my lovely readers. First chapter; Sholyn(Todoroki X Halyn).
1. Chocolate Explosion

Author Note: Hello, my lovelies, and a Happy Valentine's Day to you all! As a gift to all of you, from now until White Day, which is March 14th, I will be taking requests for cute, little, fluffy one-shots feature your favorite couples. Just post a review with your favorite couple and I'll write a Valentine's Day/White Day centered one-shot for them. And before anyone ask, it doesn't matter to me if it's boy/boy, girl/girl/ or boy/girl and I will even make up an OC if any of you want an OC with an existing character. I aim to please. With that said, this first one-shot will feature my OC from my My Hero Academia story, The Fallout Zone, and her love interest, Todoroki. So, enjoy and review! I do not own My Hero Academia.

Chapter 1 Chocolate Explosion(Todoroki X Halyn)

Valentine's Day.

A day of love, romance, chocolate, and, in Todoroki's case, a day of wondering if he would get chocolate from the one person he really wanted it from.

Of course, as a reasonably good looking guy, he got chocolates from a good number of girls at school, but there was only one girl who he really wanted them from. A girl who was just as determined and fierce, as she was kind and compassionate, a girl who was surprisingly more cat-like than she reasonably should have been, and a girl who never failed to see the light in the world, even when darkness was closing in around him.

A girl who was currently sitting on the couches in the common space of their dorms with the rest of the girls from their classes, talking and laughing as they discussed something lowly between them. It was the evening before Valentine's Day and Todoroki was watching Leander Halyn as she grinned brightly, her long, cat-like tail curling behind her.

It only took one look at the grin on her face for Todoroki to know that Halyn was teasing someone. He didn't know who or what about, but he knew the grin she got on her face when she decided to tease someone. He had seen it directed at him enough times to know it when he saw it. Though that wasn't really what was circling around in his head.

While, normally, Todoroki didn't care about Valentine's Day or how crazy about it girls got, he couldn't help being curious about who Halyn was planning to give chocolate to. He had already seen her holed up in the dorm's kitchens the day before, chocolate splattered across the front of her apron and had already seen the two large, shopping bags she had rushed back to her room afterward. It made him wonder who she was giving chocolates to and if he was one of them.

The thought that she might be giving them to someone else at all, left a twisting feeling in his gut that he was unfamiliar with.

Not that he was going to tell her.

It would be embarrassing to admit to her that he wanted her to give him chocolate and no one else.

And that thought brought him back to the first question on his mind.

What was she talking about with the other girls.

Across the room, Halyn was trying to fend off questions from the other girls, a smile on her face because Mina was getting frustrated with her teasing.

"Come one, Ha-chan! Tell us! Who are all of those chocolates for!?" Mina demanded.

"No comment."

Halyn's grin grew as Mina threw a fit, pulling at the ends of her hair. She was finding it far too funny to watch her friend get frustrated from the lack of gossip. Sometimes it was just all too easy to get Mina worked up.

"My plans for giving chocolate, or lack there of, aside, are you girls giving anyone any?" Halyn asked, turning her attention to her other female classmates.

"I wasn't planning on it." Asui replied.

"It just seems like a little bit of a waste of time. Especially with all of our training now a days." Jiro agreed.

"If I did, it would just be a little store bought gift for all of the boys in our class. After all, I don't want to single out any of them." Yaoyorozu said.

"Oh, I get it! That's why you had so much chocolate, Ha-chan! You made a little for all of the boys!" Toru exclaimed.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that." Halyn replied.

This only succeed in setting Mina off again. Halyn really did like making Mina frustrated. She made it too funny.

"I bet you made some for Todoroki."

And Halyn's grin turned into a blush as Mina quickly retorted with that little statement. Turning slightly to glance across the room at Todoroki, who was sitting at a table and staring at the book sitting in front of him, Halyn took hold of her tail and started finger combing the pale blue fur. The tip of the tail even rose to embarrassingly cover her mouth.

"Maybe." she replied.

"I knew it!" Mina cheered.

"I only said maybe." Halyn argued.

"But you're blushing, which means you totally did!" Mina shot back.

"Well, I guess we'll see tomorrow, won't we."

With that, Halyn got to her feet, bid her friends good night, and hurried back to her room, Mina calling after her that it wasn't fair that she was running away from the question. She didn't want anyone to ruin her Valentine's Day surprise and since they didn't have class tomorrow, she was going to take full advantage of it.

She just didn't know she was going to be surprised too.

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning, Todoroki met Halyn at the end of her hall by the elevator as he did every morning. The girl was humming as she came down the hall, carrying the two large, shopping bags he had seen her with two days before. When she saw him, she gave him a big smile in greeting.

"Morning, Shoto!" she greeted, stepping onto the elevator with him.

"Morning. What are those?" he asked, pointing to the bag, pretending like he didn't already have a really good idea as to what lay inside the bags.

"Oh, nothing really."

When she didn't say anything else, Todoroki glanced at her out of the side of his eyes. Halyn was happily staring ahead of herself, her tail joyfully swaying behind her. For today, since they didn't have classes, she had chosen a halter top that was a molten mix of red and pink with a pair of black jean shorts, red thigh-high stockings, and a pair of cork wedges. The hair along the left side of her head was pinned back with pink and red glittered hair pins and she had even tied a pink bow on her tail.

She was clearly in the festive mood of the holiday, but she wasn't inclined to let on to what was inside the bags. It had him wondering if it was really chocolate as he had originally thought. If it wasn't, that begged the question of what exactly was in the bags and he just couldn't bring himself to ask her what was in the bags, either.

When the elevator arrived on the first floor, Halyn hurried off and headed straight past the kitchen and dinning area.

"Ha-chan, you not gonna eat?" Mina called after her. several of the others looking up from their food when she called out.

"I have permission to head off campus today. I'm going to have breakfast with my brothers since they flew in to see me for Valentine's Day." Halyn called over her shoulder.

With that, and without even so much as a good bye to Todoroki, Halyn left the building, the furry end of her tail the last thing Todoroki saw of her as she flew out the doors. Todoroki continued to stare after her, surprised. Since moving into the dorm, Halyn had never left without him without saying goodbye to him first. And their classmates knew it too. It had them whispering behind his back none too quietly.

"I was for sure that she was going to give Todoroki chocolate, at least." Kaminari whispered a little too loudly.

Todoroki had thought the same thing. Apparently, though, he didn't know Halyn as well as he thought he did. Maybe this just meant he needed to step up and do something for her.

The question was...what?

-0-0-0-0-

"You're cruel, you know that?"

Halyn looked up from the cup of coffee in her hand at her brothers. Remus was shaking his head, Maximus failing at hiding his laughter, while the twins were staring at her like she had just grown a second head.

"What? What makes you think I'm being cruel? And to whom?" Halyn asked, sitting her cup down.

"Tell us, baby sister...did you hand out any chocolate before you left school this morning?" Felix asked, his cat ears twitching.

"No. I have all my chocolates with me. I didn't want to be late to breakfast with the four of you, so I just left." Halyn replied.

All four of her brothers groaned. Halyn, confused, looked around the table at her brothers. She really didn't get what they were trying to get at.

"What's with the collective groan?" she asked.

"Halyn, normally, as your oldest brother and legal guardian, I would never nose into your relationships with others, but allow me to point something out and give you a little advice." Remus remarked, raising his head. "You still spend most of your free time with that Todoroki boy, correct?"

"Yeah. Why?" Halyn asked. "You aren't going to tell me I can't be friends with boys, are you?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Remus assured her.

"Well, you should." Maximus muttered but his siblings ignored him.

"Halyn, when you spend that much time with a young man, regardless of rather you're friends or more, there tends to be a certain amount of...expectations. I assure you, if he has any brains in his head, which I'm sure he does, then he was waiting for you to give him chocolates. Not only did you not give him any this morning before you left, knowing you, you left without even saying goodbye. Didn't you?" Remus asked.

Halyn stopped to think for a moment, her brothers watching her. As they watched, their sister's expression went from thoughtful to what they classified as "Uh-oh". And then she gave them a sheepish smile that had them all groaning once more.

"Okay, so I forgot to say goodbye and didn't make time to give out my chocolates. It's not like I'm not going to have plenty of time to do it later today and Shoto's more mature than that. He won't do anything drastic." she insisted.

"Oh, you think so?" Cyprian asked.

"You really don't know guys, Halyn." Felix agreed.

"Oh, come on. What guy would really get that upset just because he didn't get the chocolates he was expecting, first thing in the morning?" Halyn asked.

"I would."

This came from all four of her brothers, making Halyn frown in response. She really did highly doubt that Todoroki would do anything or get too upset, just because she waited until later in the day to give him some chocolate. After all, he was more mature and grounded then other teenage boys and she was pretty sure that he had no interest in Valentine's Day, in the least.

"Well, that's the four of you." she replied.

"That's all guys. Believe us, baby sister. He's going to be like a dog tugging on a leash by the time you give him his chocolate." Felix told her.

"Then that's just how he's going to have to be because when I get back to school, I have to visit the teachers' lounge and the dorm for Class B and the dorms of a few senpais, before I hand out chocolates for my class." Halyn replied.

"Oh, boy..."

Halyn didn't know what brother that came from, but it didn't matter.

Honestly...what kind of trouble could Todoroki really cause over something so small?

-0-0-0-0-

"What. The hell. Happened here?"

Upon returning to the dorms after making her stops to hand out chocolates, Halyn had handed out her chocolates to every single classmate, but one.

Todoroki.

When she asked where the boy was, she had been told that he had been holed up in the kitchen for the better part of the morning, refusing to let anyone in. When Halyn entered the kitchen, one last bag in her hand, she had found a scene that she had never expected to find in her life.

Standing before her, just as plastered with chocolate as the kitchen around him, was Todoroki.

The boy had on an apron and had a pot in his left hand, and, though she didn't know how he had pulled it off, chocolate covered the complete front of him from head to toe. It looked like a chocolate bomb had gone off in his hands.

And he didn't appear to be too pleased with the result.

At first, Halyn had been completely shocked, her eyes widening as her jaw dropped. She had never seen such a mess before. Once that moment of shock passed, however, Halyn had a very hard time holding back laughter. Her lips twitched as she tried hard to keep her laughter to herself. A person couldn't look at a chocolate covered Todoroki and not laugh. It was just impossible. Pressing a hand to her mouth, Halyn spoke.

"Oh, Shoto...what did you do?" she asked, laughter evident in her voice.

Todoroki heaved a sigh, holding his arms out to look down at himself. He was going to have one hell of a time trying to clean all the chocolate off of him and his clothes. In fact, he didn't think he would be able to save his shirt and pants.

"I was trying to make chocolates." he told her honestly. "I got frustrated and my flames..."

Todoroki trailed off. He didn't need to finish that sentence for Halyn to know that he had lost his grip on his flames in the middle of his frustration and the sudden explosion of heat and fire had caused the pan of chocolate to explode in his hands.

"But why?" Halyn asked, still grinning though she had her laughter under control now.

"...for you..."

Halyn paused, her grin fading for a moment as she let that information sink into her head. Todoroki had...been making chocolates for her?

"When you didn't give me any, I decided to make them for you, instead." he admitted, even though it was embarrassing to admit.

She knew it was embarrassing for him because he couldn't look her in the eyes. It was embarrassing and he had obviously screwed it up, but the mere thought that he had been sweet enough to try to make chocolate just for her, made her incredibly happy to hear. It was so sweet that it put a smile on her face and made her tail curl in joy. Trying to avoid the chocolate on the floor, she crossed the kitchen to stand in front of him.

"That's so sweet, Shoto, but if you did all of this just because you thought I wasn't going to give you chocolates...then you really shouldn't have, you silly boy." Halyn told him.

Todoroki looked down at her as she laughed lowly. When she knew she had his attention, she held out the red and purple bag in her hand. Sitting aside the pan still in his hand, Todoroki took the bag from her. Inside, he found little cat shaped chocolates, all made painstakingly by hand. It was, by far, the biggest batch of chocolates that she had made. It had even turned out to be a bigger batch than what she had made for her brothers.

Now feeling even more embarrassed, Todoroki refused to look at Halyn. This only made Halyn chuckle at him.

"You are the sweetest person ever, Shoto." Halyn told him. Todoroki was surprised when she reached out, swiping a dab of chocolate off his cheek with one finger tip. Sticking that into her mouth, she gave the chocolate a taste. "Hmm! But not as sweet as this chocolate."

Todoroki couldn't help the smile that began to curl his lips. Halyn really made it difficult to wallow in embarrassment or feeling stupid when she did things like this. It was also when she did things like this that it reminded him how much he really liked being around Halyn. She really did make his day.

Ignoring the chocolate on his hand, Halyn took hold of his hand in her two hands, smiling as she looked up at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shoto. I can't wait for White Day." she told him. "Now come on. Let's get you cleaned up. I'll even do your laundry for you because I have a feeling you're not going to get those stains out on your own."

"Probably not." he agreed, happy that she had enjoyed his attempt to make her chocolates, even if it had failed majorly.

A day filled with misunderstanding, whispering and gossiping classmates, and exploding chocolate it was, but Halyn wouldn't have had it any other way. It was when ridiculous and hilarious things like this happened that it made Halyn love her life all the more. Add in an incredibly sweet and thoughtful guy like Todoroki and her day was complete.

Now she just had to plan what she was going to do for White Day.

After all, he had try to pull a switch.

END

Kyandi: I'm sorry, I just had a hilarious dream of Todoroki covered in chocolate and that gave birth to this little one-shot. I will apologize if Todoroki seemed to OOC for you, but I will not apologize for the silly cuteness this gave life to. With that said, I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day and hope you'll leave a review with your requested couple. I hope you all continue to read and review both this and The Fallout Zone and I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye-bye!


	2. Seeing White

Kyandi: I'm back! Okay, so the first request I got was for another Todoroki X Halyn(who I'm officially calling ShoLyn) one-shot and since I already have one for Valentine's Day, I decided to make this a sequel for it and make this one a White Day one-shot. So everyone enjoy and review. I do not own My Hero Academia.

Chapter 2 Seeing White(Todoroki X Halyn)

Usually, when one thought of Valentin's Day, their thoughts, at least in a girl's case, went to chocolate, love, flowers, romance, and...White Day. After all, what girl didn't want to receive gifts for their hard made chocolate?

Halyn Leander was not one of those people.

White Day was a holiday celebrated in Japan, Taiwan, South Korea, Vietnam, Hong Kong, Malaysia, and China. Halyn, being a native of Italy, had never celebrated White Day and, if she was being honest...she had never even heard of it before moving to Japan. So when she woke up on March fourteenth, she had almost completely forgotten about the holiday.

Waking up that morning, Halyn stretched, much like a cat would upon waking from a good nap, and rolled out of bed. Since the teachers were all busy, classes for the day had been cancelled. Which was fine with Halyn. She had been so busy over the last month that she hadn't been able to spend any free time with her friends.

Opening her closet, Halyn selected a cute little, red sundress that her brother, Maximus, had picked out for her. Salvatore watched her in a bored manner from the top of his kitty castle as she rolled on a pair of white stockings and grabbed her black boots. Once dressed, she turned to Salvatore and held out her arms and did a little spin.

"So, what do you think, Salvatore? How do I look?" she asked.

Salvatore let out a rather indifferent meow that had Halyn putting her hands on her hips, her tail lashing once.

"Of course I like the dress! Max gave it to me. I only want your opinion on how I look." she told the cat.

Salvatore's next meow was deep and long and the cat promptly got to his paws, turned to present her with his backside and laid back down. Halyn frowned as she watched the cat.

"Well, that wasn't nice, you grumpy cat."

Salvatore's only sign that he had heard her, was an idle flick of his tail. Rolling her eyes, Halyn grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She had no sooner opened her door when a pile of gifts came tumbling inside. Halyn jumped back, one eyebrow raising as she looked over the gifts.

"Hell's bells, what is this?" she mused, bending to pick up one.

Crouching in her doorway, she turned the gift over to read the tag. In short and simple words, it wished her a Happy White Day and was signed: From Kirishima, the sight of the well wishing reminding her of what the day was. Each gift she picked up was the same way, each from a different boy in her class. Only two names were missing from the line-up. One was Bakugo, who she figured she would never get anything from, and the other was Todoroki.

Piling them all into her arms, she carried them to her desk, taking a seat to begin opening them. Most of them were little trinkets, like jewelry, all completely white in color. Halyn shifted through the gifts, smiling to herself as she pictured her male friends picking out the gifts.

"Japan has such interesting holidays, Salvatore." she remarked to her cat as she put away her gifts, choosing to wear a pair of white, flower-shaped earrings that had been a gift from Kirishima, and the silver bracelet from which hung several white charms that had been a gift from Midoriya.

Bidding her cat farewell, one last time, she headed out. She was disappointed when she reached the elevator and Todoroki wasn't waiting for her as he usually was. Telling herself that he was probably just running behind that morning, she rode the elevator down and made her way to grab breakfast. Upon claiming a seat at one of the tables with her food, she greeted her friends.

She was in the middle of chatting with her friends when Todoroki finally came down.

Todoroki would have joined her, but he found her table to already be full, Halyn easily talking with and laughing with her friends. He didn't want to interrupt her when she seemed to be having such a good time. Bakugo, however, didn't seem to share the sentiment.

"Leander!"

Halyn looked up when Bakugo came stomping over to her table, looking about as pleased as he always did. Halyn was starting to wonder if the boy even possessed a facial expression that wouldn't scare little kids. Probably not, but it didn't hurt to hope. After all, if he did manage to, someday, get married, she would hope he didn't constantly scare his kids.

"Morning, Ka-chan. What's up?" Halyn asked.

No sooner had she gotten that out of her mouth, she had to scramble to catch the poorly wrapped box that Bakugo threw at her. When it was finally safely in her hands, she looked up at Bakugo, raising an eyebrow at him. Bakugo, by this point, wasn't looking at her. He had his head turned away from her, a fierce look on his face. Halyn turned her attention back to the gift and begun unwrapping it. Some of her friends gathered around her as she opened the box and pulled out a white gold necklace from which hung a crystal and pearl butterfly. Halyn held it up to eye level.

"Aw, Ka-chan! It's so cute!" Halyn remarked.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't go getting a big head, you damn cat! The hag picked it out!" Bakugo snapped at her.

Halyn was sure that by "hag" he meant his mother. Why he couldn't simply call her "mom", Halyn was sure she would never know and she really didn't want to ask him and have him try to blow her up in the process.

"Regardless, I love it. Thank you, Ka-chan." Halyn told him, giving him a smile.

"Whatever." Bakugo retorted, stomping away, his hands jammed into his pockets.

Halyn silently laughed to herself as he walked away. Turning her attention back to the necklace, she held it up to look it over.

"It's beautiful." Yaoyorozu remarked.

"Guys, I think that's real gold and pearls." Kaminari remarked, leaning over Halyn's shoulder to look at the charm.

"He's right." Yaoyorozu agreed, leaning across the table to look at the piece of jewelry.

"It doesn't matter if it's real or not. It's the thought that matters and I love all of the gifts I've gotten so far." Halyn assured her friends with a smile on her face before asking Shoji to be kind enough to put the new necklace on her.

Despite what she said, Todoroki still found himself frowning as he watched Halyn fondly shift the necklace. It kind of got under his skin that, without really caring, Bakugo had out shined him and he hadn't even given Halyn his gift yet. After seeing the really gold and pearl necklace that Bakugo had gifted her, it made his gift look shabby in comparison and it made him think twice about giving it to her.

He was going to have to come up with something else.

"Shoto!"

Todoroki was pulled from his thoughts when Halyn suddenly called out to him, finally noticing that he had come down. Leaving the table, she approached him with a smile on her face, her tail happily swaying side to side. Todoroki gave her a small smile when she reached him.

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to remain in bed all day. Did you have a long night or something?" she asked innocently.

"Something like that." he replied.

He wasn't going to tell her that he had been up all night, too restless to sleep because he was anxious to give her the gift he had gotten for her. Now he really needed to rethink his gift...and go to the store. For now, he had to focus on her or she would suspect something was wrong with him.

"Are you free today?" he asked.

"Umm...not at the moment. I got a text from Mirio-senpai and Amajiki-senpai, as well as from a couple of friends in other classes. They want to see me, so I was planning to head out for the morning. But I'll see you at lunch." Halyn told him.

With that, she bid him goodbye and headed for the front door. It was like Valentine's Day all over again. Todoroki was starting to wonder if Halyn did these things to him on purpose. It was almost as if she knew when he wanted her undivided attention and managed to come up with somewhere else to be. A ridiculous thought but one that passed through his brain anyway.

To make matters worse, the mere thought that she was going to see other guys, had this nagging feeling twisting his gut. It was a feeling that made him want to go after Halyn and coax her into going back to the dorm. Which was completely unreasonable. Halyn would not be happy with him if he actually acted on that desire.

Aware that he needed to get his mind off of the feeling, Todoroki decided to turn his attention to improving his White Day gift to Halyn.

By the time he was done, he was sure she would like it.

-0-0-0-0-

"You really don't get guys."

Halyn frowned, her bottom lip poking out when Mirio just bluntly stated the statement. This was the second time in a month that she had been told this and the first time had been by her brothers. Now, she had her two senpais telling her this, Amajiki agreeing with Mirio's assessment.

"Why do people keep telling me that?" Halyn demanded.

Amajiki and Mirio shared a look, a somewhat I'm-embarrassed-for-you type of smile on his face. Seeing the look made Halyn let a noise that kind of sounded like an annoyed cat noise, her tail lashing as the noise faded into a growl. Mirio instantly apologized to her.

"No more looks, senpai. Please explain what you meant." Halyn told him.

"You said before you left that Todoroki had asked if you were busy today, right?" Mirio asked.

"Yeah, but Shoto always asks me that on days off." Halyn replied.

"Don't you think that usually means he wants to spend that time with you? So lucky...so much better than someone like me." Amajiki replied.

Halyn heaved a sigh as she looked at Amajiki, her hands going to her hips.

"Hadou-senpai is right. You really do take any chance to put yourself down, don't you?" Halyn remarked.

Amajiki simply turned away from her instead of saying anything back to her. Mirio, smiling, turned to look at Halyn, letting his friend continue his little sulking party by himself.

"If he was asking that you could have just texted us and let us know. We would have brought your present to you later." Mirio told her.

"I hang out with Shoto all the time. I'm sure he won't miss me just this once." Halyn replied. "Besides, with all the training and everything else, I hardly get to see my other friends and the two of you weren't the only ones that called me out today."

"All guys?"

"Excuse me?" Halyn asked, confused, when Mirio asked this.

"The other friends that called you out...were they all guys?" Mirio asked.

"Yes...but what does that have to do with anything?" Halyn asked.

Mirio heaved a sigh, as if he just couldn't understand how she could be so dense. Then again, after watching the two of them together, he was pretty sure that Todoroki was just as dense, if not more so than Halyn. At least Halyn understood her feelings where Todoroki was concerned, if not his feelings for her. Todoroki didn't seem to understand her feelings for him or his own for her. Mirio didn't think he should be the one to tell either of them.

"Answer me this...who did you give your biggest Valentine's Day chocolate to?" Mirio asked.

"Shoto. Why?"

"Don't you think that, in turn, you should be spending most of the day with him? So that he can repay you for the hard work that you put into the chocolates?" Mirio suggested.

"Actually, if I'm being truthful...I used being called out as an excuse to get away from the dorm." Halyn admitted.

"Why?" Mirio asked, Amajiki turning to give Halyn his full attention again.

Halyn smiled sheepishly before digging in the bag hanging from her shoulder. Out of it, she pulled a white wrapped box with a red bow on top. She held it up to show it to her two friends.

"Shoto, the silly boy, tried to give me reverse chocolates on Valentine's Day. It blew up in his face, literally, and the whole dorm kitchen ended up covered in chocolate, as well as him. So, I thought I'd get him a reverse White Day gift. I had to go pick it up this morning." Halyn told them.

"Even more of a reason for you to hurry back to your dorm instead of standing here and chit-chatting with us!" Mirio said turning her on the spot before nudging her to get her moving.

Halyn stumbled forward a few steps before stopping and glancing back over her shoulder. Mirio shooed her along, smile on his face. To someone who didn't know Mirio, they might think that the boy was ready to get rid of Halyn, but Halyn had a feeling there was something else behind his insistence that she go back to the dorm and find Todoroki.

Did he know how she felt about Todoroki?

The mere thought made her feel embarrassed, but she really didn't want to ask and give herself away if he didn't know. That would only be even more embarrassing. So, instead of saying anything, she turned and left. She really did need to get her gift to Todoroki.

With that thought, Halyn smiled to herself.

She hoped Todoroki liked it.

-0-0-0-0-

Upon returning to the dorm, Halyn went straight to Todoroki's room since she didn't seem in the common's area. She knocked on his door a few times, but he didn't answer. Unsure as to where he could be, she decided to return to her own room. Worst case senerio, she could give it to him after dinner.

It was still a shame that she couldn't give it to him sooner.

Feeling a little disappointed, Halyn approached the door of her dorm room. Laying a hand on the doorknob as she dug in her bag for her key, she realized that her door was unlocked. Curious, because she was sure that she had locked it before she had left that morning, she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

What she found, had her jaw dropping open.

Before her eyes, her room, which was usually a bright display of red and blue, had somehow become a winter wonderland of pure white. Everything in her room was draped in white, a spread of white sweets spread across her table. Even Salvatore had been dressed up in a large white bow and a white cat suit with matching booties.

The last part actually had her covering a smile as she fought back laughter. The poor cat was already having trouble getting around with the booties on and didn't seem too happy about the outfit, she didn't think he'd be too happy with her if she laughed at his plight. That aside, she couldn't figure out who would do such a thing to her room.

"Hell's bells..." she muttered, her eyes scanning her room.

"Was it too much?"

Halyn turned on the spot when the voice sounded from behind her and found Todoroki standing in the doorway to her bathroom. He had probably been waiting there for her to return. Halyn looked from him to her room and back.

"You did all of this, Shoto?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Halyn looked around her room once more, Salvatore trotting, more like waddling, over to her and meowing as he gave his hind leg a shake, trying to dislodge the bootie. Halyn, taking pity on her cat, picked him up and removed the booties.

"But why? I mean, I know it's White Day and all, but a little gift would have been more than enough." Halyn said.

Todoroki looked away from her. His expression was the same as it always was, but Halyn could just make out the slight reddening of a blush on his cheeks. Remembering Valentine's Day, Halyn had a good idea as to why Todoroki had done what he had done. Lifting Salvatore more, Halyn hid a smile behind her cat, but the crinkling at the corner of her eyes gave her away.

"Shoto, why did you do all of this?" she asked. "Could it, perhaps, be you trying to out shine one of the gifts I got from someone else?"

Todoroki didn't answer but from the way he refused to look at her, she was pretty sure she had gotten it right. Now she somewhat understood what Mirio and Amajiki were trying to get at when she was with them.

"If that's the case, then all of this was last minute. What was your original present?" she asked.

For a moment, Todoroki seemed to hesitate, as if debating on whether to tell her or not. Finally deciding, he pulled something out of the pocket of pull-over shirt. Holding it out, he presented her with a little, white velvet box. Curious, Halyn took it from him and opened the box. Nestled inside on a bed of white silk, was a thin, silver chain from which hung a rectangle piece of Mother of Pearl edged in silver. The stone had the image of a snow leopard etched into it, two tiny garnets added for the eyes.

Halyn blinked as she stared at it and then, she did something Todoroki hadn't been expecting.

She started laughing.

Confused as to why she was laughing, Todoroki raised an eyebrow at her. The smile she gave him, then, was the soft and brilliant smile that she only ever seemed to show him. Turning, she set Salvatore down and turned back to him.

"It's almost scary how much the two of us think alike." she remarked as she reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a box which she then held out to him. "Happy White Day, Shoto."

Surprised, Todoroki took the box from her, staring down at it for a moment. Pausing before opening it, he looked back up at Halyn.

"Why did you get me something?" he asked.

"You made me chocolate for Valentine's Day, right? This is my "answer" to that chocolate." she told him.

"I burned the chocolate and coated the kitchen in it." he reminded her.

"I know, but it's the thought that counts. So open it already."

Todoroki didn't argue with her. He turned his attention back to the box and untied the ribbon. Inside he found a white velvet box just like the one he had given her, and inside that, he found...the exact same necklace. Pulling it out of the box, Todoroki held it up and turned a questioning look on Halyn. It seemed that, some time in the last week, both of them had visited the same store and both of them had seen the same pendant that had completely caught their attention.

Halyn had chosen the pendant because it was a snow leopard which reminded her of ice and because of the fact that garnet was Todoroki's birthstone. Todoroki, on the other hand, had picked it because it reminded him of both him and her, the snow leopard reminding him of both snow, or ice, and a cat. It seemed the two really did think a like in some cases.

"I'll return it." Todoroki told her, already trying to think of what else he could give her as he reached for the box in her hand.

Halyn instantly took a step back, turning to put the box out of his reach.

"No, you won't. I love the fact that we'll have matching necklaces." Halyn told him, pressing the box to her chest. "Shoto, I don't know why you thought you had to do more than this. I absolutely love it and I love it even more since we both seemed to like it enough to buy it for each other. You certainly didn't need to dress up my cat."

Both of them glanced over at Salvatore who was biting at the cat suit, trying to pull it off and only succeed in knocking himself over, his tail lashing in annoyance. Halyn covered another smile as she silently laughed.

"How'd you even get him into that?" Halyn asked him.

"He likes me." Todoroki replied.

"Well, I don't think he'll like you anymore. Not for a while, anyway." Turning to Todoroki, she held up the box holding the necklace he had given her. "Will you put it on me?"

Todoroki took the box from her, pulling the necklace out of it. Halyn turned and pulled her shoulder length hair back so he could loop an arm around her neck in order to latch the necklace into place. Once it was in place, she turned and took his necklace form his hand, gesturing for him to bend forward.

"Your turn." she told him.

Todoroki bent forward, Halyn moving close to reach up and secure the necklace in place. When it was secure, he straightened up and Halyn shifted the charm until it sat where she wanted it to sit. Letting the fingers of one hand trace over his charm, she reached up and touched her own, a smile on her face.

"I love this. Thank you, Shoto." she told him.

Todoroki opened his mouth to say something but cut off when she stood on her tiptoes to reach up and plant a kiss on his cheek. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug. For a moment, he didn't do anything, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. Pulling back just enough to look at his face, Halyn gave him a smile.

"Next time, Shoto...you don't have to try so hard. I'll love anything you give me as long as it's from you." she told him. "Okay?"

"Yeah." he agreed.

So they weren't exactly the most traditional, the two of them, but as long as she was happy, Todoroki didn't care. And if he was being honest...he really liked the fact that the two of them had matching necklaces. He didn't know about her, but he would be wearing his everyday, even if it was tucked under his clothes.

"Now, you get to help me eat all of the sweets because I would never be able to eat them all on my own." she told him as she released him. "That, and you get to help me undress Salvatore."

The two glanced over at the cat once more, finding the feline glaring at them as if he was saying, "Get me out of this. Now.".

Todoroki had a feeling he wasn't going to leave her room without a few scratches.

But that was just the price of love, wasn't it?

END

Kyandi: I know, for a fact, that cats don't like those little outfits. At least...no cat I've owned has. That being said, I thought it would be funny to add that. Have I mentioned how much I love writing ShoLyn? I have? Oh, well...now you've heard it again. Anyway, I have a few other requests to get to. Don't know if I'll get to them all, but I will certainly try! So, everyone, enjoy and review and I'll be back soon! Bye-bye!


End file.
